


teach me how to fly

by Shiroimori



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, European Figure Skating Championships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroimori/pseuds/Shiroimori
Summary: Yuuri is a competitive figure skater. Feeling like he was about to be forgotten right after making his senior debut. That was until someone showed him how to fly.
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 6





	teach me how to fly

**Author's Note:**

> So for this Yuri on Ice fanfic, I want to focus on a soulmate AU I found by reading through a whole list of soulmate Au's and this one sparked my interest. It's one in which you get wings when you meet your soulmate. You gain a new feather each time something special happens between the two. However, when one of you dies, you lose your wings and can no longer fly. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction. The rating will change after the first few chapters. 
> 
> Want to help me out by being a beta reader? Please contact me thank you so much!

Yuuri was running down the hallway of his school. Trying to get out of the building before the others did. It always had been a race, survival of the fittest as they say. It felt like all he was ever doing was trying to avoid trouble. Trying to avoid the bullying. 

It did not take long for him to bump into his best friend, Yuuko. Yuuko was a year older than him and her classroom was closer to the exit of the school. She yelped feeling the boy who bumped into her. Her wings spread open to give her more balance. She had gotten used to this by now. It was almost a daily occurrence by now. She felt bad for Yuuri, the boy did absolutely nothing wrong. Her soulmate was one of the guys that would bully him continuously. She managed to calm him down whenever she was around but without her, Takashi did whatever he pleased with his gang of idiots. 

When the group gets closer to them she turned Yuuri around and stepped in front of him. Her wings out wide to protect him from harm. "Stop! Bullying him doesn't make you guys look tough you know!" She raised her voice. She potted her soulmate and looked at him in disappointment. "You should know better." She said directed to him. 

Takashi nodded and stepped forward. "I know but Fatso makes it so easy for us." He commented with the guys behind him laughing and copying him. All calling Yuuri Fatso over and over again. 

"Stop!" She shouted, pulling Takashi by his collar to bring him closer to her and grabbed Yuuri's arm. "We're going." She stated and pulled both boys along with her towards the ice rink for training. "If I ever were to see you bully Yuuri again I will reveal your biggest secret to all of them." She threatened while a new feather grew onto her wing and so for Takashi. 

Yuuri looked in awe. He felt so happy for his friend that she found her soulmate so early in life. She was 10 and he was 9 and hadn't found his soulmate yet. It wasn't that weird to not have found your soulmate at such a young age. Some people met theirs in their teener years, some from birth, others may never get to meet their soulmate as they could be literally everywhere on earth. At school, Yuuko and Takashi weren't the only once who had found their soulmate. A handful of people had done so already. Was he ever going to be so lucky as to find his own soulmate? Was it going to be a male or female. Could it be Viktor Nikiforov? 

Viktor Nikiforov was the most famous young figure skater and a few years older than him. Yuuri wanted to become as good as Viktor when he got older and get the pleasure of skating on the same ice as him. Possibly meet him on the podium and shake his hand. Things like that were to happen over and over again in his dreams but only a miracle could make it happen in real life. He would train each and every day after school together with Yuuko. Copying routines from Viktor. Name one routine and they had skated it at least once. Having it completely memorized from start to finish. Every twist and turn, jump and step sequence. They had to lower the bar for most of them, not yet able to make every jump the same but they loved it. 

Moments like that made Yuuri feel free. No bullying for him on the ice. Just his best friend and her Soulmate. Skating Viktors routine on imaginary music. Their bodies leading them through it like butter. 

But Viktors routines weren't the only thing Yuuri coupled. One day his friend showed him an article showing a picture of Viktor together with a brown poodle. Hugging the animal close his chest. Not too long after Yuuri managed to convince his parents to get him a poodle as well. A normal person would be too big so they went with a brown toy poodle and called him Viktor. He took the poodle with him the next day and showed him to his friend. 

A few years later Yuuri managed to find a coach and with his parents' funding, he managed to pay for the costs of flying out to small competitions all over Japan and later all of Asia. Sponsors wanted to sponsor him, asking of him to please wear their clothing or drink their protein shakes and post that on Instagram. It was all too much for him to keep up with so he had his coach manage the sponsors for him just like his social media accounts.

After Highschool Yuuri got to study at a college in Detroit together with a fellow skater and soon to be best friend Phichit Chulanont. Sharing a dorm room and the same coach. His skating was going amazing, he was in top form. 

He was having fun for a change, his anxiety wasn't as bad with the medication and therapy he was having. He was managing his own Social media accounts, sometimes having help from Phichit. 

With the next competition, he was going to skate on the same ice as The Skating Legend Viktor Nikiforov from Russia. He was so close to the man he admired for all those years. His legs were shaking. He was so unreachable. No way that someone like Viktor had time for a mediocre figure skater from Japan. After his short program, everything was going well. He wasn't on top of the scoreboard but he also wasn't in last place either. He got many praises from his coach until his phone rang. 

The caller ID showed him it was his family home, most likely calling him to congratulate him on his score from the short program but instead he was met with the most dreadful news. Vicchan had passed away due to chocking on one of the steam buns his parents in served at their inn. He was devastated. Locking himself up in the bathroom to cry. 

When it was time for his free skate he messed it all up. He missed every jump and even the step sequences were a mess which normally was the only thing he was good at. He ended in last place. With head low, he left the rink. His coach following him close behind. He excused himself to go to the bathroom again. Calling home this time. The tears came down hard. They held a watch party and all he did was put his family name to shame. But he lost his pet. His best friend at times where he was alone. The poodle would be with him while having an anxiety attack. He would distract him. Not to forget the animal wasn't even that old and he couldn't even say goodbye. 

He ended that phone call not that much later. Happily so when someone decided to kick against his stall, telling him to stop crying already. How funny, he hadn't noticed someone coming in. He opened the door and fixed his glasses. He took in the boy in front of him, being met with the pale face and hair of the Russian tiger better known as junior figure skater Yuri(o) Plisetsky.

"There is no place or two Yuri's in figure skating, retire already!" The punk shouted at him. "Oh yeah, sorry." Yuuri walked passed him to leave the bathroom. 

He got bombed by reporters, asking him what he was gonna do now after such defeat. Honestly, he had no idea. Someone shouted that he was too young to retire, but was that true? What Yuri told him was still stuck in his head. God, how awful. He felt like crying again until he heard that thick Russian accent call out of his name.

He never reacted to his name so fast as then. Could it really be that Viktor had noticed him. Him of all people. But his hope was soon gone when Yuri joined him. Of course, he was talking to the Russian Yuri. It was cruel to hope for Viktor ever noticing him. 

However, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the handsome skater. The Russian was absolutely stunning, breathtaking. Yuuri was just Yuuri. 

When Viktor stopped and turned his head, meeting eyes with Yuuri it was too late. Yuuri felt the sharp pain of wings piercing through his back and saw wings growing from Viktors back too. No, no it couldn't be. 

How cruel of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I hope the English was okay.


End file.
